Comments associated with one or more portions of a document may be displayed relative to the document such that comments appear positioned proximal to the one or more portions of the document that the comments may be associated with. If the document is revised the comments may, depending upon the extent of the revision, no longer appear positioned proximal to the one or more portions of the document that the comments may be associated with.